First meeting
by RaionNoChi
Summary: When Rengar arrived at the League, Ahri was the only champion who was acting strange that day. What is she hiding from everyone? What happen between those two, before they join the League? (A RengarXAhri story.)
1. Time to remember

"A new champion?" asked Ahri

Ahri was in her room, with Sona. They were both talking about a new champion who will arrive at the League. Sona was mute, but she could use telepathy power, to talk with the other champion, a lot of them didn't like that, because she could read their thought, in the same way, but she never use this ability to spy on everyone. Ahri and Sona, were really close friends, since Ahri arrived at the League.

"Yes, summoners said he will arrive this morning." responded Sona

"He? That mean it's a male... a new heart to seduce." said Ahri

"Ahri, please... " expressed Sona

"I'm kidding, I will seduce him, only if he interest me, and if his a hard one, that will be more funny to seduce him." declared Ahri

"If he's not interest by you, why do you want to seduce him?" interrogated Sona

"Because, more a men is hard to seduce, and refuse you, more it's a challenge to seduce him." responded Ahri

"Ahri, do you know what love is?" asked Sona

"I know what is it, but I will be more interest to find someone, when I will become a full human." responded Ahri

"I see... anyways, we should go and meet him, I'm sure some champion are already at the main gate." said Sona

"Okay." declared Ahri

Ahri and Sona left Ahri's room, and went in front the main gate of the League. Like Sona said there was some champions, waiting and talking to each other. They were all wondering how the new champion will be like. What will be his role in a fight. It was always the same, everytime a new one arrive, they was always, a huge discussion about this, summoner will be curious about him, and will started to summon him for a lot of fight, and if they like him, he will still be summoned, but if people hate him, it will be rare to see him. Summoner are like that, they are toy for them. Nothing more, nothing less. After a long time, the door finally opened, and everyone could finally see, the new champion with a summoner by him side. The new champion was a muscular white lion, wearing a armor, and a eyecatch.

"Everyone, I will present you, the new champion. He's name is Rengar. He's a great hunter, that he earned the title of 'The Pridestalker.'..." started the summoner

The summoner continued to present him, but all this time Ahri was shocked.

"Ahri, are you okay?" asked Sona

Ahri turned around and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" interrogated Sona

"I'm going to my room." responded Ahri

"Wait! I thought you wanted to see him closer." said Sona

"Yeah... but he's not really interesting. I will saw him later." declared Ahri

Ahri left the room. Leaving Sona alone and confused.

In the corridor, Ahri slowly walked to her room, when she arrived in her room, she lied down on her bed.

 _I never thought, I will see him again... why..._

Ahri slowly closed her eyes, and everything that happen, between them slowly came back to her. Their First meeting.  
_

One year, before Ahri join the League:

Ahri was seducing every men, she could and was taking their life essence, it was the only way for her, for becoming more human. It was the only way she found, and didn't care about everything else. She pick a man randomly, and she seduce him. Nothing, never go wrong, before. After her work was done, she was vanishing, and nobody would never found her again, but one night, everything go wrong, people immediately found her, and try to kill her. Ahri panicked and run away, in the woods, they continued to follow her in the wood. Ahri run a very long distant, and suddenly fall in front two head bone of beast in front of her. They were like, they were dilimited something. Ahri know it would be dangerous to go there, but she didn't have a lot of choice, her pursuer were still behind her. Ahri made up her mind, and she run dipper in the wood. Strangely, this part of the woods were calmer, like nothing was leaving here. Ahri stopped to catch her breath, thinking that her pursuer, had gave up, but they didn't, she heard them behind her. She continued to run, but suddenly she fell on the floor. She couldn't move one of her legs anymore, she looked at her right leg, and saw that she was in a trap. Ahri try to free herself from the trap, but she couldn't, her leg started to hurt her more, as she saw she was bleeding. Ahri try to free herself again, but nothing work. Her pursuer finally found her. One of them hit Ahri's head, and she started to lost conscious.  
Ahri looked at her pursuer, but her vision was blurred, she was thinking she was going to die here, and will be eat by some beast who are living here. Suddenly she heard some scream, she saw her followers falling one by one on the floor. Ahri didn't know what was happening, then she saw a big figure next to her, she coudln't see the figure face. The figure had a red dagger in his hand. As she lost conscious, she started to cry.

 _I don't want to die... not here... Please..._

…

…

…

Ahri slowly opened her eyes.

 _Is this hell? Am I dead?_

Ahri realized she was lying on a big bed. Even if the bed was made of wood, and other things, that make the bed horrible to look at it, she found the bed really comfortable. Ahri sat down on the bed, and saw she had bandages around her right leg. Someone healed her, but her leg was still hurting her. She couldn't put her foot on the floor, it was hurting her too much. She saw that her left hand was attached to one of the bed's feet.

 _Are you serious?! Did my savior really think, I will try to run away, with a leg like that? Anyways I'm still alive, that the most important thing, but now where am I?_

Ahri looked around her, and she was inside a small wooden house, there was not a lot of thing inside, a table with three chair, a fireplace, some beast head on the walls, and a giant bed, where she was sitting right now. The floor was in wood, too. There was two door, one was leading to another room, of the house, and the other was leading outside, she know that, because of the light, who was passing through the door.

 _Everything is in wood, only the fireplace is in stone._

Ahri didn't know what she was supposed to do, she couldn't move from the bed, the only thing, that she could do, was to wait for the owner of this house to come back, but how long is she going to wait.

 _I'm hungry... I hope my savior, will arrive soon..._

As she thought that, she heard a door opening, she immediately looked were the noise was coming, and suddenly, a muscular white lion entered in the house, with him two beasts in his arms, who looks like boar. Ahri put her free hand on the mouth and nose, the smell of the two beast was horrible, or maybe it was the smell of the lion men, who was horrible. It was a smell of corpse, she was sure that it was the two beast, but from the look of her savior, she wasn't sure. The lion man, look at her.

"You finally woke up." He said

Ahri just looked at him, and didn't said anything. The lion man, went to the other door, and opened, and slowly disappear from her sight. Ahri try to looked inside the room, but she couldn't see anything. She heard the sound of water. After a short time, the lion man, came back in the room.

 _He left the two beasts inside the other room... maybe, it's the kitchen... at least he wash his hand, he have some manners. Looks like the smell, is gone. I can finally breath._

Ahri didn't realized it, but the lion was in front of her, looking at her with his two piercing blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked

Ahri just nodded, and took off her hand from her mouth.

"Did you leg still hurt you?" he interrogated

Ahri once again remain silent, and nodded.

The white lion slowly took her wounded leg, she took it as slowly as he could for not hurting her. He took off the baddage, and looked at her wounded.

"It's started to cicatrize, It's a good news. You should be able to walk, next week, but for now you will have to stay here. "

Ahri nodded, and looked at her left hand.

"Oh... Sorry, about that, but it was the only way, to make sure, you would not try to run away, when you woke up." he said

"Did you really think, I will try to run away?" asked Ahri

The lion man, looked surprise that Ahri can talk.

"So... you can talk..." he whispered

"Surprise?" asked Ahri

"A little, since when I enter the room, you should have said something, like 'Who are you?' or 'Where I am?' things like that." responded the lion

"Well... Sorry, for saying anything... Who are you? And where I am?" asked Ahri

"This is my home, and for the name, since I don't care about your name, I don't see why, I should give you my name." the lion responded

"You're the one, who is asking that I should ask who you are, and you don't answer!" yelled Ahri

"I never said, I wanted you to ask those question." the white lion said

The white lion freed Ahri's left arm, and put another baddage around Ahri's leg.

"You're lucky, that you injure is not that bad, you could have lost your leg." the lion man said

"I would like to meet the jerk, who put this trap, and tell him what I think about this." said Ahri

"Well... hello, I'm the jerk, who put the trap. What do you want to tell me?" interrogated the lion man

"Why do you place those trap?! You know that people can pass here, and can be hurt by that?!" yelled Ahri

"I'm sorry, if you entered my territory, normally only beast walk there. Never thought that people, can be so much stupid to pass here, Miss Fox."

The lion man get up, and walked toward the table, and sat on a chair. When Ahri was going to say something, she saw that he took off his dagger, and started to clean it. Suddenly Ahri remembered the dagger she saw, before she lost conscious.

 _This dagger... He kill them... all of them... but why did he save me... It's strange._

Ahri became scared, of what who could happen, if she make him angry. Ahri decided to not go further, in this discussion.

 _I will stay here, only one week... after that I will never see him again, there is no point having a argue with him, right now, since he's taking care of me. I just need to be patient..._

Suddenly Ahri's stomach grumbled.

"Looks like you're hungry. I will go and make something." declared the lion man

He get up, and went to the other room. Ahri lied down on the bed.

 _I can't do anything, my leg hurt me so much... There is nothing around me..._

Ahri slowly slipped her hand, under the pillow of the bed, and felt something. She took the objet, that was under the pillow.

 _A book?_

Ahri opened the book, and started to read.

 _A diary... is it his diary?... the book look really old.._

Ahri continued to read the diary.

 _A hunter... so... he's a hunter, now I understand, why he put trap everywhere. A hunter who keep a diary... that's so funny... he doesn't look like a sentimental guy, when we look at him... people are right, don't judge a book by his cover._

When Ahri was going quickly for reading the book, something surprised her.

 _Wait! The writing change here... does that mean the person who write the diary at the beginning his a different person... what happen to this person... Did he..._

Ahri looked at the door, who was leading to where was the lion man. She keep the diary close to her chest. She didn't know him. It was strange that she was still alive, since he kill the rest of the men, who was following her.

 _Why did he save me?... I can understand, that maybe he felt some guilt, because I was hurt by his trap... but..._

Her thought was cut, when she heard a door opening, she quickly put the diary back under the pillow. She immediately sat, and looked at the lion man, with a plate full of meat. He slowly walked toward her, and put the plate on her knees, with a fork,and a knife. After that, he returned to the table, and sat down.

"Thank... you..." said Ahri

The white lion didn't responded, Ahri looked at the meat, she had. Ahri was disgusted by the meat, she had a horrible look, Ahri continued to stare a the food.

"It's going to be cold, if you continue to looked at it." declared the white lion, looking at her, by the reflection of her, in his dagger.

"Well..." started Ahri

"Yeah, yeah... you're going to say, that you can't eat this, because he look horrible, but I have only this, so... deal with it, or die from not eating." interrupted the lion man

Ahri was angry, but he was right, she had to eat, if she want to continue to live. It would have been to hard for her, to not eat, for an entire week. Ahri cut a little piece of the meat, and force herself to put the piece of meat inside her mouth. She slowly started to chew it, and realized, that it was really good. The meat was really easy to chew, the way that she was cook, was perfect. Ahri continued to eat, and finished the meat in no time. After she finished, the lion get up, from his chair, and took her plate, and walk toward the kitchen door.

"Can I have some water, please?" asked politely Ahri

The white lion just looked at her, and continued his way, toward the door. Some minutes after he entered the room, he came back, with a drink, full of water, and gave it to her. When he was going to return to the other room, Ahri grabbed his hand.

"What is it?" he asked

Ahri didn't said anything, actually she was surprised how his hand, was really warm, and really soft

"Foxy?" he asked

"Foxy... first it was, Miss Fox, and now Foxy..." responded Ahri

"Yeah, and what? Like I said, I don't need to know your name, so... I will call you with nicknames." said the lion man

"So... what do you prefer? Mister Trap, or Mister Jerk?" interrogated Ahri

"Mister Hunter will be find." responded the lion man

"Okay." said Ahri

"Anyways, is that what you wanted to tell me, in the first place?" he asked

"Well... no. Actually... I want to know, why did you save me?" interrogated Ahri

"Because, It's not everyday, you saw a hybrid, like you." he responded, by showing her nine tails

"That's all? "asked Ahri

"Yeah, you are a rare prey, so... I thought, you should stay alive." he added

"Prey?" interrogated Ahri

The Lion man, didn't respond, and walked away to the other room. Ahri drink her water, and since he was gone for maybe a long time, Ahri took the diary, and continued to read it.

 _Looks like... the only thing, I can learn from this is, how to hunt something, but there is nothing else so... anyways, maybe, I will find some information about him if I continue to read._

Ahri continued to read the diary, until she heard the door, again. She put back the book, where he was before, and stay lied down on the bed. She heard him coming closer to the bed. She gave him a little looked, and saw he had a towel, in his hand. Ahri sat up, and the lion man, show her his back, and kneeled down.

"What are you doing?" asked Ahri

"You can't walk, and I think, you want to take a bath?" asked the white lion

"Well... I wasn't thinking about that, but it would be great, if I could." responded Ahri

"There is a lake, near my house. I will take you there." he said

Ahri nodded, and passed her arms around his neck. He gently took both of her leg, and they left the house. While they were outside Ahri looked around her, and try to locate the village the more closers to where they were, but the only thing she saw was trees everywhere. She take a look at his house, and it was a little house made of wood, and some stone. They was something on the roof, like a bache. It was for protecting the house for rainy days. When, they where walking, Ahri also saw some traps, some of them, had some dead beast in them. Ahri try to focused herself on something else than that, and she plunged her head, inside the white lion fur. His fur was really comfortable, Ahri could fall asleep on his back.

 _He really have a nice fur... He must take a good care of it...and it have a good smell..._

Suddenly, the white lion stopped. Ahri looked in front of them, and saw a big lake.

"This is really big..." whispered Ahri

"I will put you near it." said the white lion

The lion man, put Ahri next to the lake, and she could plugned, her legs inside the water. The lake, wasn't deep, and was warm. The colour of the water, was a beautiful blue.

 _Never thought, a lake like this could exist here. The water look so pure..._

Ahri looked at her savior, who was sitting near a rock, looking at her.

"Are you going to look at me?" asked Ahri

"Do you have a problem with that?" interrogated Mister Hunter

"Of course, I have one, and it's you. Can you please, leave me alone, when I'm taking my bath?" responded Ahri, throwing water in his direction.

"Fine..." he started, as he rolled his eyes.

The white lion get up, and walked toward the forest.

"Call me, when you have finished." he added

The white lion disapear into the wood, and Ahri could take off her clothes, she sometime, gave a looked behind her, if her savior, would come back, but she didn't saw him. When Ahri was finally undress, she plunged her entire body, in the water. Strangely her leg wasn't hurting her to much inside the water, but it was still a little hard for her to move freely in the water.

 _It's really warm... It's relaxing... I forgot to ask him..._

Suddenly something hit her head, and the thing fell in the water. Ahri looked at what hit her, and it was a soap.

 _I guess, it could be worst... Wait..._

Ahri immediately turn around.

"Don't tell me you are watching me!" yelled Ahri

Her responded was a cold silent, the wind was the only thing, that was making noise, and was making the bushs to move.

 _Jerk..._

Ahri slowly continued to washed herself. When she had finished, she get out of the water, and arrived to dress herself up.

"Mister Hunter, it's okay, you can come!" yelled Ahri

"Finally..." he said

Ahri heard the sound of water next to her, and he was sitting next to her.

"When did you arrived?!" asked Ahri moving back

"I just arrived..." he responded looking away.

"You were watching me!" yelled Ahri

"No..." he whispered

"You..." started Ahri

The white lion grabbed her, and put her, on his back, the way he put her on his back hurt her leg.

"You could have say something before doing this!" yelled Ahri

"Sorry, but we should hurry, It's getting late, and with the smell of blood, from your leg, a lot of beast are going to come here, if we don't leave, so... let's continued our arguing in my house." he suggested

"Fine..." said Ahri

Her savior started to run, while they were in the wood, Ahri could heard, that something was followlng them. She looked behind them, and a beast who look like a wolf was running after them. Ahri hold the lion man more tightly, and closed her eyes. She could feel the wind going throw her hair, with her savior hair. The sound of branch, that cracked under the white lion's foot, and the beast's foot. It was coming closer.

"It's coming closer, you should accelerate." suggested Ahri

"No." he said

"Why?!" yelled Ahri

"Don't worry... I know what I'm doing." he comforted her.

Ahri looked back, and saw the beast coming closer. The beast accelerated, and jumped toward Ahri. She immediately closed her eyes thinking that she would feel a big pain, suddenly her savior stopped to run.

"You can open your eyes." he declared

Ahri slowly opened her eyes, and saw that the beast that was following them, had fall into a trap. His head have been cut off.

"A trap?" asked Ahri

"Yes... Since this beast, was following us, I thought I should kill him, for tomorrow's dinner."

"You really have plan everything, don't you?" asked Ahri

"Of course." he responded

He took the beast in his arm, and Ahri cover her nose, with one of her hand.

"Sorry, for the smell, but if I leave the beast here, other beasts will eat it. I have to take it with me." he said

"Can this thing can be eat?" asked Ahri

"Every meat can be eat, you just need to know, how to cook it." responded her savior

"I hope, I will not fall sick, because of that meat." declared Ahri

"I never fall sick... don't worry, I will not try to poison you." reassured The lion man

"Okay..." whispered Ahri

They went to the Hunter's house, after he put Ahri on the bed, he put the beast in the other room.

"I will go wash the blood. You should sleep." declared the white lion

The lion man left the house, and Ahri found herself alone, in this little house.

 _It's really calm, when he's not here... I guess, he's right, I should get some sleep..._

Ahri touched her wounded leg.

 _Let's hope this week, will go really fast..._

Ahri lied down on the bed, and put the blanket on her.

 _This bed... look really uncomfortable, when you look at it, but It's really warm, and strangely it have a great smell..._

Ahri hugged her pillow, and fell into sleep.

 **I hope you enjoy this first chapter, of this story. Please review, it's really important for me, to know what you really think.  
I hope, you will also like this RengarXAhri story. It's not a really popular couple, but I think, they can be a great couple.**


	2. First day

Ahri felt that the bed was becoming more warm, at first she found this strange, but for some reason, it wasn't bothering her, actually it was calming her. She try to find the source of the warm, with her eyes closed, she slowly moved her hands, and suddenly touched something. From the touched of her hands, she found what she was touching was really warm, she approached herself toward the warm place. She stay next to this warm place a little time, and suddenly found strange that what she was touching have some fur on it. Ahri slowly opened her eyes. At first she didn't saw what was in front of her, because her eyes were not accustomed to the sun, yet. When she could finally opened her eyes. She found herself hugging her savior's back. She immediately moved back.  
 _What is he doing? Don't tell me, he slept with me!  
_ Ahri immediately looked at her body.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you." said the lion man

The lion man turned around, and faced Ahri, he put his hand on his mouth, and let out a big yawn.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Ahri

"Well... this is my home, so why I should not be here." responded the lion man

"No, I mean in the bed, not the house." added Ahri

"Like I said, this is my house, so... this is my bed, I don't see anything wrong sleeping in my bed." declared the lion man

"Even when there is already someone sleeping in this bed?" interrogated Ahri

"Well... the bed is pretty big, so... we have enough place for both of us." responded the lion man

"But..." started Ahri

"Stop complaining. You were hugging me like a big pillow two minutes ago, and it wasn't bothering you." interrupted

The lion man was right, Ahri haven't been bother by his warm, and actually she was trying to be near this warm. Ahri decided to not continued this conversation, and turned around showing her savior her back. The lion man, let out a sighed, and sat on the bed. He grabbed his armor who was on the floor next to the bed, and dressed himself. Ahri didn't looked at him, her mind was more concentrate on her leg.  
 _It's still hurt me a little, Should I be able to move around his house?  
_ The lion man finished to dress himself, and went to the 'kitchen'. Ahri didn't know what was behing this door, she decided to call this room the kitchen. Her savior came back some minutes later, with two bols. He stand next to the bed, and waited for Ahri to sit on the bed, and gave one bol to her. She looked inside, and saw a white liquid.

"It's just milk, it will not kill you." said the lion man

"From what?" asked Ahri

"A cow... why are you asking?" interrogated the lion man

"Because, with every beast around here, I'm just wondering." responded Ahri

"There is a farm outside my territory, sometime I went there at night, and take some milk." declared the lion man

"I see... I'm sure the farmer is aware of this." said Ahri, as she make sure that her savior understand what she really mean by that.

The white lion didn't responded. He went to the table, sat on a chair and drunk his milk. Ahri sighed, and decided to drink her milk,too. When the white lion had finished to drink, he got up, and walked toward the door for going outside.

"Where are you going?" asked Ahri

"I'm going to hunt, I will be back at night" responded the white lion

"What I am supposed to do, during the time you are gone?" asked Ahri

Ahri showed her leg to him, the white lion started to think, and went to the kitchen, and came back, with some books.

"You have only books?" interrogated Ahri

"I'm a hunter, I passed my entire time hunting, so... I don't do anything else." he responded

"Is it not boring?" asked Ahri

"A little, but I'm hoping that I will found a prey that interst me, and I will have his head." responded the white lion

"Prey..." whispered Ahri

 _He called me like that before, does that mean I'm a prey to him?_

Ahri continued to looked at him and still questioning herself about him.

"Anyways, some books are really old, but others are recent so... I think, you will maybe find something interesting." he said, cutting Ahri's thought.

"Okay... I will see..." whispered Ahri

The white lion nodded, went to the door, and left his house leaving Ahri alone with her thought. Ahri sighed, she tried to get up, but again, her leg didn't want to hold her. She had no other choice to read, what her savior gave to her.  
 _He's a romantic one... leaving a woman all alone, when she is wound...Anyways... I could read the diary, but... let's see what he have first.  
_ Ahri started to took all book one by one. She started with the recent books... There was a lot of different books... even book in other language.  
 _He can read those books?! Did he learn on his own?  
_ Ahri decided to look inside, but like she tought, she couldn't read what was inside the book. Ahri continued to give a quick look inside the book, and suddenly she saw a strange red mark on a page. She went to the page, where she saw the mark. The mark was covering the entire page of the book, it was impossible to read both of the pages. Ahri slowly passed her finger on it. This mark was here since a long time. She tried to find what was the mark, by his smell, but the book had no strange smell.  
 _No smell... but I guess, just by the look, this is blood, but why?... Even if he hurt himself while reading, and this will be impressive, he can make a mark this big, or the wound was really serious...  
_ Ahri immediately closed the book, and put it back where he was. Ahri was wondering if other books, have some red marks on them. Ahri looked at all the recent books, and they all had red marks, inside them, or in the book cover. Ahri was wondering where he found all this book. She finally decided to look at all his old books, there was no blood, but dust everywhere. Ahri opened the book, and she couldn't read inside it,without taking off all the dust.  
 _What's worst?! Dust or blood?  
_ Ahri sighed, and throw the book toward the other, and all the books felt on the floor. Suddenly she saw a book without dust. She arrived to grab it.  
 _The beauty and the beast... I remember this story. It was one of my first book I read.  
_ Ahri looked at the book cover, and it was really old. She opened the book, and by the touched she know that the book's pages were a little damage, like this book had been read a lot of time. It was the only book, who was possible to read, but Ahri already know this story.  
 _If only everything were simple... I would have just need to find someone, who really love me, and I would become a full human, but it's not like that...  
_ Ahri looked at the book's cover.  
 _Did he continue to read this story?... It's the only one who don't have dust or blood on it... so... I guess, yes.  
_ After a long moment of hesitation, Ahri decided to read the book. The time passed while she was reading, The time was passing really fast, and Ahri was sometime a little worried about her savior, who wasn't coming home.  
 _I wonder what is he doing... He left since this morning, and it's already dark. And plus, I'm hungry, I can keep a entire day, with only brealfast.  
_ Ahri's stomach growled.  
 _I'm really hungry...  
_ Finally Ahri heard the door opening. She looked at the door, and saw her savior, with four dead beast on his back in a net

"Are you okay?" asked Ahri

"I'm fine." responded the lion man

"I see..." said Ahri

"Anyways... did you find something to read?" he asked

"Well... this is the only book, who have interest me, and since it was the only one... I read it like three or four time, since you really take your time, to come back home." responded Ahri, showing the book cover to the lion man.

"This book..." started the lion man

"He wasn't cover by dust... Do you still reading it?" asked Ahri

"I used to... now, I don't read it anymore." responded the lion man

"Why?" interrogated Ahri

"You don't need to know." responded the lion man

"But..." started Ahri

"Anyways, I'm sure you must be hungry. I will make something after I clean myself." interrupted the lion man

Ahri couldn't say something else, that he was already gone. Some of the beast's blood fell on the floor. Ahri sighed, and put the book on the floor. The only thing she do, since this morning was reading, she wanted to do something else, but she didn't know what. Again Ahri took the diary, and read it.  
 _I'm still reading, but it's different for the other book.  
_ Ahri continued to read the diary, she didn't find anything interesting again.  
 _Anything... well... I discover that the one who was holding this diary was a human, and a male... so... yeah, I did learn something, today.  
_ Like yesterday, Ahri put back the diary where he was before her savior arrived. He put everything, next to her, and he went to eat on the table. Ahri looked at what she had, and there was some vegetable compared to yesterday.  
 _At least, I will not only eat meat here.  
_ Ahri gave a little looked to her savior, who was eating calmly. After a short moment, Ahri started to eat. After, she had finished the lion man picked everything, and put it in the kitchen.  
 _I wonder what is this room...  
_ When the lion man came back, he cleaned the blood who was on the floor. After he finished to clean the floor, he sat on the table and cleaned his dagger

"Are you going to do this again?" asked Ahri

"Well... yeah... I have nothing to do, and plus this is really important to me to clean my weapon." said the lion man

"That the only thing you are going to do?!" yelled Ahri

"Well... yeah..." started the lion man

"I passed the entire day reading. Why not to talk?" asked Ahri

The white lion sighed, and passed his right hand behind his head, and scrached his head.

"I don't know..." said the lion man

"You never have a someone here with you?" asked Ahri

The lion man remained silent, and looked away.  
 _Just like I thought...  
_ Her savior walked toward the bed, and sat on the bed.

"I wasn't always alone..." started the white lion

Ahri was surprised that her savior was talking a little about himself, since he said he didn't want to talk about himself, and didn't want to know anything, about her.

"I used to have a father to take care of me, but he died a long time ago, and every since that day, I leave all alone in this house." added the white lion

"I see... I'm sorry, if I was a little rude." said Ahri

"No... it's not your fault, I'm alone since a long time, so... I don't know, what to do with other person." declared the white lion

"And plus, with my leg, I can't move. It's not that easy to find something to do." expressed Ahri

They both remain silent a long time, and Ahri decided to talk about something, she found strange.

"Can you explain to me, why some book have some red mark on them?" asked Ahri

"Those books... I found them on corpse." responded the lion man

"Corpse?!" yelled Ahri

"Well... sometime people enter in my territory, and they died because of my traps or some random beast eat them. So... when I found them, sometime, if I found something interesting, I take it like those books, but some of them are in other language, so... I can't read them." explained the lion man

"That's explain everything, and this book?" asked Ahri

" 'The beauty and the beast.' It's a old book, that my father was reading to me." responded the white lion

"You said your father was reading this book, but he don't have any dust on it. Are you still reading it?" asked Ahri

"I said, I will not answer this question." responded the white lion

"Okay... then, if you respond to my question, I will answer one of your question." said Ahri

"Like I said I don't want, and plus I don't care about who you are..." started the white lion

"Yeah... I got it, just because we're not going to meet again, but are you not a little curious about me?" interrogated Ahri

Her savior remain silent, and studied her, with his piercing eyes.

"Fine... I will answer your question." responded the white lion

"And I will answer your question." said Ahri

"I was still reading it, because... I wanted to beleive that one day, I will find someone, who will love me..." declared the white lion, as he blushed

"But you said, you stop reading it." said Ahri

"Yeah... because, only a beast can love another beast..." explained the white lion

Ahri was surprised by his answer.

"I answer your question. Now, it your turn." said the white lion

"Okay..." declared Ahri

"When I found you, why they were some men who was following you?" asked the white lion

Ahri remain silent at his question, and didn't know how to respond to his question  
 _He's been honest with me... so... I should be honest, too, even if I didn't have a full answer..._

"They saw me killing one of them. That why they were following me." responded Ahri

"I see..." started the white lion

They stayed silent a long time, Ahri was wondering why he wasn't asking why she kill him. Her savior was only staring at her.

"Are you not going to ask, why I kill him?" asked Ahri

"No... you said one question, so... I don't see why, I will ask." responded the white lion

"Wait! Don't tell me, you don't care that I kill someone." said Ahri

"Well... I'm curious, but if you killed him, you must had a good reason, you don't really look like a serial killer, who kill randomly... You would have try to kill me since a long time, even if you are injured." explained the white lion

"I see..." expressed Ahri

The lion man get up, and kneel in front the bed.

"Come on, I'm sure you want to have a bath now." said the white lion

"You really are changing the subject, but I guess you really don't want to talk." whispered Ahri

Ahri got on his back, and they both left the house.

"So... we are going to the same lake?" asked Ahri

"Yeah... When you will wash yourself, I will put some trap, if a beast like yesterday decided to follow us." said the white lion

"Okay..." declared Ahri

When they arrived the lion man put Ahri next to the river, gave her the soap, and he dispereaded from her sight the next second. Ahri slowly took off her clothes, and went inside the lake.  
 _Today was the most boring day I ever add in my life...Well, he did say something about himself, I guess, he start to trust me... but something bother me, the person who was holding the diary before him was human, if it was his father, that mean... his father was human? It's possible?  
_ Ahri slowly continued to wash herself, but she was still lost in her thought, trying to understand her savior. Ahri looked at her clothes who was next to the lake, and decided to give them a quick washed, because she didn't have other clothe, and she was sure her savior would not have woman's cloth. After she finished, she called her savior, and he appeared next to her.

"Stop doing this!" yelled Ahri

"Doing what?" asked the white lion

"Really? You don't know what I'm talking about..." started Ahri

"Anyways, let's go." interrupted the white lion

Ahri get on his back, and they slwoly went home. This time, no beast followed them, and they could go home in peace. When they arrived home, Ahri clothes we're no longer wet. Her savior could put her on the bed.

"Are you going to sleep with me, again?" asked Ahri

"Well... yeah... I already told you why." responded the white lion

Ahri remained silent, lied down on the bed, and put the blanket on her. She heard the sound of armor falling on the floor, and she felt the presence of somebody entering in the bed. She looked behind her, and only saw her savior's back.  
 _I guess, as long he don't try anything, I can accept that he sleep with me..._

"If you want, you can approach yourself from me like you did this morning. If you have a little cold." said the white lion

"I will be fine." declared Ahri

"Do as you want." expressed the lion man

A long silent arrived, and Ahri couldn't find sleep, because she wasn't sure if her savior was going to do anything. When she heard him snoring, she could finally sleep.

 **Sorry for the long wait, I hope you will like this chapter. Please review.  
Thanks for the support, I'm happy that people like this couple.**


	3. Second day

Ahri once again woke up in hes savior's bed, but strangely her savior wasn't here, she sat on the bed, and looked around the room, but didn't saw him.  
 _Is he gone hunting again?  
_ Ahri lied down on the bed, and sighed.  
 _I guess this day, will be more boring than yesterday... and I thought that it could not be worst...and plus I'm getting hungry. He didn't even put a message to say when he will come back or something to eat for me.  
_ Ahri grabbed her savior's diary, and continued to read it.  
 _Since I have nothing else... I guess I will read again and again...  
_ Ahri quickly read all the pages, who were not important, until she finally find something who was really interesting.  
 _'Today when I was hunting I found a little white beast. For some reason this beast even if it was just a child was all alone. When I approached the beast, she run away, and some second after, I hear some roars. The beast have fall in one of my trap. I could take a closer looked at the beast, and I found it was a white lion child. I was amazed by what I found. A rare prey like that. I couldn't kill it, it was so rare, and it was only a child. I decided to take it with me, and I was hoping to find more of this race, if I help the beast to find his family.'  
_ _I see, so... the father is talking about wasn't his real father. that could explain why he was human, but if mister Hunter is still here, does that mean, he didn't found his family?  
_ Ahri wanted to continue her reading, but she heard that someone was approaching from the door. She immediately hide the diary, and acted like she was still sleeping. The door opened, and it was her savior who was coming to his home. He looked at the bed, and saw Ahri lying on the bed, and he sighed.

"I know you are awake." said the lion man

Ahri sighed, and sat down on the bed, she looked at her savior who was standing near the door. For her surprise, her savior wasn't cover by blood, or didn't have any beasts with him. Ahri was wondering what he was doing outside, since he wasn't hunting.

"How did you know?" asked Ahri

"I heard you from outside." responded the lion man

"I see... Anyways, you were not hunting, since you came back, and it's still morning, or you were going to hunt, but you forgot something." said Ahri

"Yeah... I forgot that there was someone in my house, and I had to take care of it." declared the lion man

"Really?! How could you forget that there is someone in your house?! And plus, I sleeping in the same bed as you!" yelled Ahri

"I'm kidding... I didn't forget about you." said the lion man

"That's not funny... Wait, so... What was you doing out here?" asked Ahri

"I will tell you, after we eat something." responded the lion man

Ahri didn't have the time to said something, that her stomach growled, at her savior's words.

Ahri immediately blushed, and looked away. Her savior put his hand on his mouth hiding his little chuckled. Ahri noticed it, and was surprised. After her savior put his weapon on the table, he went to the kitchen.  
 _Looks like, he can laugh. I think... It's a good news.  
_ While he was preparing the food, Ahri gave a looked at her leg. It was still hurting her a little. She thought that maybe she could walk tomorrow. Ahri gave a looked at all the books who were on the floor, and she sighed.  
 _I guess, I will have to read again... Well...I finally find something interesting in his diary, so... I guess, I will be fine._

As she looked at the pillow, where was the diary, she heard that her savior was coming back to the room. She immediately looked at him. He approached her and gave her a bol of milk, like yesterday, with some bread.

"Thanks..." said Ahri, as she took the bol.

The bol was really warm, it was a little more hot than yesterday. Her savior went to the table, and eat. Ahri did the same.  
 _Those breakfast are really boring... we could have a little talk...I guess, he really don't want to know me.  
_ After they finished to eat, and her savior clean everything. Ahri lie down on the bed, thinking that her savior was going to hunt again, and she was going to be alone again.

"Don't fall asleep." said the white lion

Ahri turned around to be able to face him.

"Why not? Since, you are leaving again, and I'm going to be alone again." declared Ahri

"Actually, we're going outside today." expressed the white lion

Ahri was shocked, and immediately sat on the bed.

"Really?! But I though, I could do nothing with my leg." said Ahri

"That's why, you will be on my back." declared the white lion

"But... " started Ahri

"Listen to me." interrupted the white lion

Ahri closed her mouth, and waited for her savior explanation.

"I thought about what you said yesterday, and I think, it will be better for you to go outside than staying here, reading books over and over again. That's why this morning, I put more traps like that if we have a problems. We have a way out." explained the white lion

"I see... " whispered Ahri

"What? Do you prefer staying here?" asked the white lion

"N-No! I'm just a little surprised." responded Ahri

"By what?" interrogated the white lion

"Well... Since we met, we didn't have a lot of talks, so... I thought you were just helping me to get better, and that's all." responded Ahri

"I don't want you to always yelling at me, saying that you are bored." said the white lion

"You have a point." admitted Ahri

Her savior kneel down, and Ahri was able to get on his back. She put her arms around his neck. He grabbed her legs, and slowly get up.

"Are you okay?" asked the lion man

"I'm okay." responded Ahri, as she hugged him more tightly.

Her savior nodded, and they left the house. Ahri looked around, it was strange for her, to see the woods in the morning.

"Where are we going?" asked Ahri

"Somewhere." responded the lion man

"Come on, tell me." said Ahri

"I think it's better for you to discover, what I'm going to show you." said the lion man

"Okay..." said Ahri

Actually Ahri didn't care about where they were going, she was already happy, that she wasn't going to stay locked inside his house, and only read books. Ahri looked around her, and was amazed by what was around her. The trees were really big, it was really hard to see the top of them. A lot of beast passed next to them, they were like some strange horses. They had the head of a cow, but for some reason they didn't attack. Her savior explained that some beast were only aggressive if we attacked them. Ahri try to find more beast, she saw a giant lizard, with eight feet, some golems. When they passed next to a river, she saw some giant toad, with some mushroom on their back, and there was a lot of different birds, some of them had four wings. Ahri didn't said anything to her savior, that she saw a lot of traps with dead beast inside it, because she was sure he was going to said that it was for protection, and plus Ahri know that it's better to enjoy the view even if they are some dead beast, that having to run for their lives, everytime a beast appeared. Her savior continued to walk and stayed silent. He never opened his mouth to say something to her.  
 _Should I start a conversation?... I don't know, he don't want to talk about himself... maybe I should try..._

"Mister Hunter?" called Ahri

"Yes?" interrogated the white lion

"Do you live in this forest, since a long time? " asked Ahri

"I live here, since I'm little." responded the lion man

"Are you not bored to always staying here alone?" interrogated Ahri

"A little... That why, I'm always hunting, I try to find new prey to hunt." responded the lion man

"I see... Did you learn to hunt from your father?" asked Ahri

Her savior slowly nodded, and strangely a cold atmosphere arrived around them. Ahri know, that she couldn't go any further in the conversation.  
 _I guess... that everything I will learn from him. At least, I arrived to ask him some question... Three question...  
_ Ahri plunged herself in his fur.  
 _It's strange, but... When I thinking about it... why did I want to learn a lot about him? We will never see each other again after I left this place, so... why?...  
_ Ahri's thought were cut when, she saw that they stop moving, she looked in front of them, and saw a cave

"Is this the place, you wanted to show me?" asked Ahri

"Yes, this is the place." responded th lion man

They went inside the cave. Everything was black. Ahri couldn't see her savior fur anymore. She hugged him more tightly. She could only heard her savior footsteps resonate inside the cave, and she was hearing her savior breathing... slowly an calmly. Ahri decided to closed her eyes, plungd her head inside his fur, and waited for when her savior said something. After a very long and silent walk.

"Now, we can see something." said the white lion

Ahri slowly opened her eyes to see some blue crystals.

"Blue crystal..." started Ahri

As they continued there way in the cave.

"A lake?!" yelled Ahri

"Look inside the lack." suggested the white lion

Ahri do as he said, and saw a lot of beast, and blue crystal inside the lack.

"I don't think, I will go inside it." said Ahri

"Well... you will be eat alive..." declared the white lion

"Anyways where the water coming from?" asked Ahri

Her savior pointed a waterfall a little far away.

"I see..." expressed Ahri

The white lion put Ahri on a rock, and her savior sat next to her. They both looked at the lack who was in front of them. The light coming from all the crystals was enough to light the entire lack, and the cave. Her savior gave her some food, he had took with him, and they could eat together.

"Normally, those beast will not attack us, so... we are save." said the white lion

"Do you come here sometime?" interrogated Ahri

"No, even if it's a beautiful place, I can't hunt here." responded the lion man

"You don't like water..." started Ahri

"Why are you saying this?" asked the white lion

"Because... you are a lion...so... maybe like cats you don't like water." responded Ahri

"I know how to swim, it's just difficult to hunt under water..." said the white lion.

"Really?" interrogated Ahri

Her savior blushed, and looked away, Ahri let out a little chuckled.

"Your white fur is not really good for hiding your blush." said Ahri

"It's not funny..." declared the white lion

"Said the one, you make a small joke this morning." expressed Ahri

"It's different." said the lion man

"What's the different?!" yelled Ahri

Her savior didn't respond, and just looked at the lack.  
 _Never thought, I will see him like that... he really get used to my presence._

"Can I ask you something?" asked Ahri

Her savior just nodded, and finally looked at her in her eyes, his blushed was gone.

"Will you tell me your name?" interrogated Ahri

Her savior hesitate to respond, but after a short time.

"I'm sorry... but... I will not tell you..." responded the lion man

"Why?! I think we can tell us our name, now!" yelled Ahri

Why do you want my name?!" yelled the lion man

Ahri immediately remain silent, and stayed shocked in front of him.

"I'm sorry... Like I said, we will never see each other again... there is no point for us to actually know each other..." explained the lion man

Her savior get up, and walked toward the lack, leaving Ahri alone.  
 _Strange, we were getting along, and suddenly... why...I don't get it...  
_ Ahri decided to stay silent, after a long time, her savior came back to her, and took her on his back without hurting her leg. Ahri passed her arms around his neck, and they left. Ahri didn't try to talk with him. Ahri looked at the sky, it was full of stars.  
 _I still want to know things about him... More a man is hard to get, more it's funniest to get him. I will do my best to know his name.  
_ After some time, Ahri fell asleep on his back. Her savior looked at her sleeping head on his shoulder.

"Good night, Foxy... I hope, you will have good dreams." whispered the white lion

Ahri hugged him more tightly, and he smiled to her.


	4. Third day

Ahri slowly wake up, to found herself in her savior bed. Her savior wasn't in the bed, Ahri slowly sat on the bed, and saw her savior was eating alone.

"Did you sleep well?" asked the lion man

"You didn't look at me, and you know that I'm awake... anyways, yes I slept very well." responded Ahri

"Good... I will go hunting today, so... I hope you will not get bored." said the lion man

"I'm already bored." declared Ahri

"Well... I can't take you with me. You can't walk or run with your leg like that." expressed the lion man

"I know... you don't need to recall me about it." said Ahri

The lion man get up, and went to the kitchen, after some time he came with Ahri's breakfast.

"Thanks..." declared Ahri

"I should be back at night... so... I guess you will be reading again..." expressed the lion man

"Well... I don't have a lot of choice... so... yeah..." said Ahri

"By the way... " started the lion man

He put on the bed a plate full of biscuit.

"If you are hungry during the day, you can eat some of them." finished the lion man

"Never thought, you can make cookies... Where did you find the ingredient?" asked Ahri

"I just have the ingredient... and I used the fireplace to make them" responded the lion man

"You stole the ingredients from the farmer, like the milk." declared Ahri

"No..." expressed the lion man, as he looked away.

Ahri laughed at her savior reaction.

"If you don't want them, I will take them with me." said the lion man

"Of course, I want them, I'm just surprise that you finally act more kindly to me." declared Ahri

"Because, I wasn't kind with you, before?" asked the lion man

"Well... it was kind of you to help me, and to take care of me... but you were acting a little cold with me. Now, you are a little different." responded Ahri

"If you don't like the way I'm acting, I can be cold again." said the lion man

"No, I prefer you like that. I can have a proper conversation with you." declared Ahri

"A proper conversation... Anyways, I will be back tonight. Stay inside the bed, and don't touch your leg." said the white lion

"Okay... but you don't need to say that... I will not move." declared Ahri

"Thanks." expressed Rengar

The white lion slowly walked toward door, and left the house. Ahri once again was alone, in his house.

 _Why did he said that? He never said something like that before...Anyways...What should I do, today?... What a silly question... I can only read..._

Ahri slipped her hand under the pillow, and grabbed the diary.

 _It's open! That mean... he write something._

Ahri looked closely at what her savior could have write, since it was recent. She was sure, he would write something about her.

 _'Tomorrow...I should maybe get some flower...Should I bring Foxy with me? She probably don't care, since she don't know anything about this... She's trying to get close to me in her sleep again... Did she saw me as a pillow?... Anyways, she will leave this place in two or three days, and I will be able to returned to my normal life... But strangely... I don't want her to leave this place... I wonder why?... Why am I thinking that? She will never want to stay in a place like this... She live in the luxury of the town... her place is not here, but this is my place. A place, where I will be always alone.'_

There was nothing else after that.

 _I don't see him as a pillow... he's just warm, so... I must be looking for that... Anyways, tomorrow there is something important, and he want me to stay with him... but he's right, this type of life doesn't suit me, but... I don't want him to be alone. He looked cold, when we looked at him, and he's trying to be cold, but he's not like that... I'm sure, he don't want to be alone... and what he write, make me believe this._

Ahri put the diary back to his place. She didn't want to read it anymore. Strangely she wanted to know a lot of things about him, but she wanted to hear it from him, and not by reading this diary. Ahri didn't know want to do, since she don't want to read the diary, anymore. She sat on the bed, and when she put her legs on the floor she realized something.

 _My leg... It's not hurting..._

Ahri got up, and she was able to stand on her two legs. She tried to move around his house. Her leg was still hurting her, when she was walking, but she could finally move. Since, she finally able to move around, she went to see his house from a closer look. There wasn't a lot of intersting things in the room she was. She could saw everything in this room just by staying on the bed. Ahri didn't care about this room. She was interested by the room that she could only see the door from the beginning.

 _It feel strange to walk again. Wait... If I remember, he warmed me of not moving, and he never said that, before... Did he know that, I could finally move... Why he didn't tell me?... I will asked him, when he will get back._

She slowly walked toward the kitchen door, and opened it. The room was like the other one, but the smell of blood was a little stronger. There was a big table, with a lot of material to cut beasts. Some of them were really big. She noticed there was some material for cooking, too. All the walls were covered with beast's head. Ahri concluded that her savior was doing some sort of collection of the beasts he hunt. He walk toward a beast head that she saw yesterday. She was a little scared, but also it was a good way, to see all the beasts that live in this forest. There wasn't any dust, her savior was taking a good care of them.

 _Did he have all the beast of the forest?.. He's been living alone, and the only thing he do is surviving, and completing his collection...What will he do, when his collection will be complete?_

Ahri walked around the room, and saw a strange head.

 _Hey... this head look like him, but the color of the fur is different, this one have the color of a normal lion man... Does that mean, he kill one of his race, just for completing a collection?! Why he would do that?! Is that some kind of pride?!_

Ahri looked closely at the head, and looked into the beast's eyes.

 _No way... those eyes..._

Ahri quickly left the room, and lie down on the bed. She immediately grabbed the diary, and started to look for something. She read the entire time, and didn't saw the time passing by. She wanted to know about this head. When she was hungry she was eating her savior's biscuit. She continued to read the diary until...

 _I found it! 'Today after some years, I finally found some clues about his family... he grow up a lot, since I took him under my wings. He's a really good hunter, better than me...He said he want to know about his family, and meet them. Now, I'm able to help him to find them'_

"What are you doing?" said a male voice

Ahri turned around, and saw her savior with some dead beast again. Ahri was too much concentrate on the diary than she forgot to look at the time. He saw she was reading his diary, and also that the door to the trophies's room was open.

"I see... you saw my collection..." said the white lion

Ahri didn't answer, and get up from the bed. When her savior saw that she was able to stand on her legs, he had a sad face. She slowly walked to him, and show him the page of the diary.

"I have a lot of questions." said Ahri

Her savior took the diary, and read the page. He sighed, went to the bed, and sat down. Ahri sat next to him.

"How many question do you have?" asked the white lion

"Well... First, Were you aware that I could walk today?" interrogated Ahri

"Yes... When I saw your leg this morning, I know that it was better..." responded the white lion

"Why did you not tell me?" asked Ahri

"I...I didn't want you to leave now..." responded the white lion

"You want me to stay?" interrogated Ahri

"Well... like I said, I don't want you to leave now... I want you to stay a little longer. The truth is... I really like having you around me... I didn't want you to leave so soon." responded the white lion

"I see... and you thought that if I know that my leg was heal, I will ask you to take me back to the nearest village, right?" asked Ahri

"Yes..." responded the white lion, as he looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"I didn't want to leave you alone..." started Ahri

Her savior raise his ears, and looked at Ahri

"You are cold, you don't know how to treat a woman properly, eating always the same food and more..." started Ahri

Her savior was embarrassed, and a little sad.

"But...I don't want to leave you alone... with time, you start to open yourself to me, and I start to understand who you really are, I was curious about you, and wanted to know everything about you... I still want to know everything about you, but I wanted to hear it from you."

"I see... Then, why you were reading my diary?" asked the lion man

"I think, you know that I went inside your trophies room." responded Ahri

The lion man nodded.

"I saw... one head that look like you, and I was curious... since I was aware that your diary was under the pillow, I decided to read it." explained Ahri

"And you want me to explain?" interrogated the lion man

"Yes... I want to know." said Ahri

"Tomorrow, I will tell you." declared the lion man

"Why tomorrow?" asked Ahri

"Well... tomorrow... this is the birthday of my father's death... that's why, I will tell you everything." responded the lion man

"I see... do you promise?" interrogated Ahri

"Yes..." responded the lion man

He put his diary, back under the pillow, and the lion man took the beasts he had hunt, and went to prepare the food. Ahri remained silent, looking at him walking away.

 _I think he know, why I want to know about this head... I wonder what stories this head can have._

Her savior came back with some food, he invited Ahri to eat with him, on the table. She accepted, and they eat together. After they finished to eat, her savior clean everything. They went to bed.

"After, we visit my father's grave I will take you to the nearest village." said the lion man

"I thought, you wanted me to stay?" asked Ahri

"Yes, I want you to stay, but... the life I live, and yours are totally different... I don't think you will like this life." responded the lion man

"I already know this... That's why I want to stay a little longer." said Ahri

"Really?" asked the lion man

"Yes... and plus I want you to tell me your name, too." responded Ahri

"You really want to know?" interrogated the lion man

"Of course! Now, I'm thinking about it, why you don't want to tell me your name?" asked Ahri

"Because... Like that, when you will left this place, it will be more easier to forget me. You can't remember someone or something, who don't have a name." responded the lion man

"Then, you will be Mister Hunter, forever." said Ahri

"You really want to remember someone like me?" asked the lion man

"I want to know everything about you. That include your name, too." responded Ahri

"Okay... I will tell you." said the lion man

"Will you tell me tomorrow?" asked Ahri

"Okay." responded the lion man

"And don't forget about the other thing." said Ahri

"I will tell you the reason, why my real father's head is on this wall." declared the lion man

Ahri smiled, and plunged herself in his fur, Her savior slowly hugged her, and put her head on his arm.

"How did you find out it was my real father?" asked the lion man

"Because of his eyes." responded Ahri

"His eyes?" interrogated the white lion

"When I took a closer look... I recognized your eyes, They have the same beautiful color." responded Ahri

"Well... I guess, that the only thing I have from him." said the white lion

"There is nothing else?" asked Ahri

"I don't know. Maybe... you will find something, when I will tell you everything, tomorrow." responded the white lion

"Okay..." whispered Ahri

After some time, Ahri fell asleep in her savior's arms. He smiled, and fell asleep.


	5. Meeting Again

**Sorry about the wait, but with work and everything, It's hard to have some time to write. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this last chapter, and I will try to make others stories when I will have more time. Please let a review!**

In her sleep Ahri felt that the warm that was around her when she was sleeping was gone, she slowly opened her eyes. Her savior wasn't in the bed. Like always he was siting near the table preparing something. Ahri slowly sat in the bed, and try to see what he was doing. Strangely, he didn't noticed that she was awake. He was too focused on what he was doing, or he was waiting for her to say something. After a short time, Ahri got up, and went to him.

"Good morning." said Ahri

Her savior looked over his shoulder, and greeted her.  
 _He's a little strange today...  
_ "What are you doing?" asked Ahri

"Just preparing a few things... for our little walk." responded the white lion

"I see... Do you need help?" interrogated Ahri

"No, I will be fine" responded the white lion, as he continued to do his little things.  
 _He really is acting strange... yesterday, he was... normal... looks like he's trying to keep me away...  
_ Ahri try to look over his shoulder for seeing what he was doing. When her savior noticed her gaze looking at his hands, he immediately hided everything.

"I'm sorry, but what I am doing is none of your business." said the white lion

"Okay..." declared Ahri, as she moved back.

Her savior finished his work, and got up.

"I'm going to prepared something to eat... sorry about the wait." expressed the white lion.

"No problem..." said Ahri

Her savior went to the trophies room. Ahri sat on chair, next to the table, and waited for her savior to come back.  
 _Now, that I'm thinking about it... my leg is healed now... not fully heal, but I can walk easily now... that mean, I will go to the nearest town tomorrow. Maybe he is thinking about it, and it's making him a little sad... that why he's acting strange right now... maybe. Me too, it make me a little sad...  
_ Ahri sighed, she didn't want to accept the truth of what was happening to her, and it was scaring her.  
After some time her savior come back, with a lot of food from the breakfast. He put the plate in front of her, he sat down and started to eat. Ahri slowly started to eat. Both of them in their thought. The breakfast went slowly and silently. It was the first time Ahri was eating in front of him, she was always eating on the bed, and yet strangely she found that it didn't change a lot of things.

"Is it going to be very long walk?" asked Ahri, trying to break the silence between them.

"Not really..." responded the white lion

The silence came back, Ahri was getting angry by her savior attitude, he was acting like a big jerk.

"If there is something wrong, you can tell me." said Ahri

"Nothing, I'm fine..." declared the white lion

Ahri sighed, and finished her food. When her savior finished, too. He grabbed everything he needed, and they both left his house. In the wood, Ahri only wanted to walk and run around, but she was walking silently behind her savior, who was leading the way. She looked around her, to see some new things, that she didn't saw the first time, that they both left the house. Strangely this part of the forest was calm, no beasts. She also noticed that the path wasn't full of traps. Ahri couldn't imaginate that a path like that could exist with the dangerous forest next to it. They continued to walk for a long time, and finally arrived in front a giant lake. Ahri was amazed by the size of it. It was hard for her to see the end of it. Ahri run toward the water, and looked at her reflection in the water. The color of the lake was pure. Ahri could see through her reflection that those day in the mountain haven't been good for her. Her hair were a little mess. Her clothes were starting to be a little dirty. While trying to arrange her hair. She didn't noticed that her savior was gone. When, she finally realized, that she was following him, for not getting lost, she looked around her, and saw him waiting for her next to a small boat. She walked toward him. He went inside the wooden boat, and gave ahri a helping hand. She grabbed his hand, and entered inside the boat, and sat down. She could tell by the looked of it, that the boat was in a good treatment. Her savior grabbed a giant stick, and started to guided the boat inside the lake. Ahri looked at her savior, who was looking in front of him.

"This is our destination." the white lion finally said

Ahri followed her savior gazed, and saw a small island in front of her.

"Why your father grave is here?" asked Ahri

"Well... he said that he wanted his grave to be there... the reason... This place was far away of everything, the town, the forest... I guess, he wanted to be alone." responded her savior

"I see... that's a little sad." declared Ahri

"Maybe... but it's his choice, I couldn't said anything about it." expressed the white lion

Ahri remained silent. They slowly arrived to the island. Her savior get down the boat, and help Ahri. When she was on the floor. he attached the boat to a big stone with a rope. Ahri saw his father grave, she slowly walk to it. There was something written on the stone.

 _Rest in Peace_

She sat in front of it, and after some time, her savior sat next to her.

"You should have written his name." said Ahri

Her savior didn't responded, he was in deep thought. Ahri didn't want to disturb him for a moment, and let him say 'Hello' to his father.  
 _He did a grave to the father that raise him, but... not for his biologic father... I wonder why...  
_ After a very long silence, Her savior turn to face her. Ahri faced him, and her savior sighed.

"Rengar..." He whispered

"Rengar?" repeated Ahri

"My name is Rengar." declared the white lion

"I'm Ahri." declared Ahri

She raise her right hand, and they shock hands.

"Nice to meet you." they said together.

"So... Fo...Ahri... I guess, you want a explanation, now." said Rengar

Ahri responded to him with a nod.

"When I was little, this man... my father... found me... and decided to take care of me, and I learn a lot of things from him. He was my new father, and a teacher... but that not the point... you want to know about my biologic father's head." declared Rengar

"Yes, but the little introduction was welcome." expressed Ahri

"After he found me, he started to search for my family, it took a lot of years, but in the end, he finally found them. When he told me that, I was really happy, and sad." declared Rengar

"You were... sad?" asked Ahri

"Yes, because meeting my family will mean I had to leave him, and returned to live with my race." responded Rengar

"I can understand that feeling... to leave your family..." said Ahri

"After a lot of preparation, we left for a lot of days or weeks... it was difficult, but in the end we found them." declared Rengar

Ahri was hoping that it will be a happy meeting with his family, but with what she saw in his trophies's room, mean that something bad happen. Rengar remained silent for a short time. He took a deep breath, and continued his story.

"When we arrived, we were not welcome... they wanted to kill us, but they stopped, when one of them roar. He approached us, and presented himself as the chief of this band... The funny thing is that, it was my father the chief." said Rengar

"You were the son of the chief... it's strange, they never look for you." declared Ahri

"You saw my father's fur?" asked Rengar

"Yeah, I saw it." responded Ahri

"After I discovered he was my real father, I was really happy, but we didn't share the same feeling... he was looking at me with hate... I couldn't understand... Then, he explained everything... " started Rengar

It was hard for Rengar to continue the story, he didn't want to remember this moment, he wanted to forget, but for Ahri he decided to tell this one more time, and hope he will never say it again.

"Please, don't interrupted me, why I'm telling everything, okay?" asked Rengar

"Okay..." responded Ahri

Rengar took a deep breath.

"They didn't forget me... they abandoned me... Because, I was different." said Rengar

Ahri opened our mouth to say something, but remain silent. He didn't want her to interrupt him, she decided to listen, and waited for all her answers.

"My fur is white... and just because of that. They thought I was curse or something... It's not everyday, you will see a white lion, and it's also easy for us to be see in a jungle. My father couldn't believe what was in front of him, the day I born. He didn't want something like me to be the next chief. He said, I was going to get everyone kill. That I had a curse fur. That's why he abandoned me. He left me behind, hoping I will die... kill by some beats... but I was saved by my second father. My real father started to think that the curse was coming back, and he jumped on me. I was lying on the floor, with my father on the top of me, his dagger in his hand. He wanted to kill me, and I didn't move a inches. I was just staring at him!" yelled Rengar

Rengar got up, and started to walk in circle. Ahri could felt his anger, by the talk, and his movement, and yet she stay down looking at him.

"My second father jumped on him, and they started to fight each other. No one interrupted their fight. Everyone was looking at them, even me... I was the problem, and yet... I wasn't the one, who was fighting... I was lost... My real father was going to kill me, and yet I didn't try anything back... They fought each other, there were blood flying around them, on the ground, too. Suddenly, a dagger fly away, and arrived near me. I looked at it, and it was my second father's dagger. When I looked at them again, my real father was going to kill my other father. This time, I didn't hesitated... I grabbed the dagger next to me, and run toward them... and without knowing what I did... my real father's head was on the floor... His heavy body covered by blood fell on the ground, and a huge silence appear... Nobody moved... Since, the chief was dead I was supposedly the next chief, but... I was so angry... I didn't care about that! They could all go to hell! I just took my second father on my back, and picked my Father's head who was on the floor. I ran away... with a bloody body on my back, and a head. They didn't try to stop me from leaving, like my father... they were all thinking I could not be a good chief, that I will bring death... I run and I run for days... and I was also taking care of my father, trying to stop his bleeding... but in the end, I finished the trip with a corspe on my back."

Rengar stand still looking at the grave.

"I should have die... not him..." declared Rengar

Ahri got up, walked toward him, and slapped Rengar face.

"Do you think that the thing he want you to say!?" yelled Ahri

Rengar placed his hands on his cheek, the slap didn't hurt him, but he felt a huge shock when she slapped him.

"He saved your life, twice. That mean he cared for you, he wanted you to live." said Ahri

"I know that...It's just... " started Rengar

"Rengar..." whispered Ahri

"When I finally arrived to our house, I placed my father head on the wall, and I took the corpse of my father here. I make his grave, and for remembering him, I took his necklace. Like that, he will always hunt with me." declared Rengar

"And... you are completing his collection, right?" asked Ahri

"Yes, It was our dream to see this collection completed. That why, I will finish it." responded Rengar

"What will you do, when she will be complete?" interrogated Ahri

"I don't know... Never think about it... or I was avoiding the thought of it..." responded Rengar

"You are not going to kill yourself, right?" asked Ahri

Rengar remain silent, and just keep looking at the grave. She felt that this option was possible. Ahri sighed, and walked toward the end of the island, and looked at her reflection.

"Thanks, for telling me everything, but... There is more..." said Ahri

"More? I told you everything." declared Rengar

"Not your story, but my story... You see, I didn't have this body before. I was just a normal fox." expressed Ahri

"Ahri... Why?" asked Rengar

"You told me your story, I will tell you mine in exchange... but I think my story is shorter than yours." responded Ahri

"You don't have to." said Rengar

"But, I want to say it... and you won't change my mind." declared Ahri

Rengar looked at Ahri, and stopped trying to convinced her to say anything. Ahri turned to faced him.

"I was a normal fox, with a normal fox family, and a normal fox life, but... I wanted more than that, I had a dream... I wanted to become human, but I was thinking it will be impossible, that it will never come true. One day, I found a man lying on the floor, this man was a powerful mage, I could felt it...but, he was going to die, too. When he saw me, he was happy to see such a beautiful things before he die, and wanted to grant me one wish... Without thinking, I jumped on the opportunity, and he granted my wish. When I opened my eyes again, I had this body. I wasn't fully human, but I was so happy, the man told me I needed a lot of... things for being more human, and now I'm looking for all this things, compared to you... I'm the one who left my family, and I know what I want to do when my dream will come true, but... like I said, I need a lot of things." said Ahri

"I see... what do need to become more human?" asked Rengar

Ahri hesitated to responded. Normally she wasn't scare by this, but this time it was different.

"Do you want to die so much?" interrogated Ahri

Rengar was surprised by the question, and didn't respond instead he waited for Ahri to continue.

"I need soul... Soul of person who felt in love with me..." said Ahri

"I see... And you are thinking about taking my soul, right?" asked Rengar

"Can you denied your feeling toward me?" interrogated Ahri

Rengar looked at Ahri in her eyes, and slowly walked in front of her.

"Maybe..." whispered Rengar

He slowly moved his left arm behind Ahri's back, and slowly moved her closed to him, with his other hand, he slowly caressed Ahri's right cheek. Rengar slowly bring his face closer to Ahri, as she put both her hands on his chest. Ahri did notice that Rengar had two beautiful piercing blue eyes, but with their head close like that, she could see them better, and she could get lost in them, inside those blue sea eyes. Finally their lips met each other. Rengar's tongue went inside Ahri's mouth, the size of his tongue was really big, Ahri had a sensation of suffocation, but it wasn't bothering her. After some time, Rengar slowly moved away, and a thread of saliva dripped between them. They were still looking at each other eyes.

"It was your first kiss, right?" asked Ahri

"Well... yeah..." responded Rengar, all embarrassed

"That mean, if you sacrifice your first kiss for me, you can't denied your feeling toward me." said Ahri

Rengar looked away trying to avoid her eyes.

Ahri chuckled at Rengar reaction.

"That's not funny..." said Rengar

"Looks like the great hunter have difficulties with romance stuff. Just like I thought." declared Ahri

"Well... it's maybe true, but I'm not romancer in the first place." expressed Rengar

"You make a point. That mean, I have to do some... education to you?" asked Ahri

"That not necessary." responded Rengar

"I see..." said Ahri

They both remained silent for a short, and Rengar finally spock.

"Ahri... Can I ask you something?" asked Rengar

"Sure... I don't see any problem with that." responded Ahri

"Can you take my soul?" asked interrogated Rengar

"Why? Why do you want that?" asked Ahri

"Well... I passed all the years, completing my collection ... and, she's already complete, since a long time... I was hoping to find some new beasts, but it's been five years, and I didn't find anything. I couldn't find anything else to do... maybe there is only one thing left for me. That's why... I should help you." responded Rengar

"Then... You should try looking somewhere else. The world is really big, I'm sure you will find something, and plus I will stay with you, like that you will not be alone." whispered Ahri

"Ahri?" interrogated Rengar

"I can take your soul right now, it's true... but I don't want to... I guess, that's one of my weakness... I can't take the soul of a person I love." responded Ahri

"You want... to stay with me..." said Rengar

"Well... This life will not suit me, but I don't want to leave you alone." declared Ahri

"What about your dream?" asked Rengar

"Like the beauty and the beast... maybe, I will become human like the beast, I just need to change my method." responded Ahri

"I didn't know, that the beast could be the beauty, too." said Rengar

"The beauty is in the soul." explained Ahri, as she put her right hand on her chest

"I see... Thank you Ahri..." started Rengar

Rengar hugged Ahri, and bring her closer to him. Ahri rested her head on his chest.

"Ahri... This life is not for you...We will always walking, attacked by beast..." said Rengar

"I know... but we should try, okay?" asked Ahri

"Ahri... I want to make you happy, but not with a life like this. That's why... I'm sorry..." whispered Rengar

"Rengar?"

As Ahri said that, she felt something biting her neck. She immediately looked at Rengar, and her vision was starting to blur.

"Ren...gar...What did... you do?" interrogated Ahri

Ahri started to no longer feel her legs, she felt, but she was in Rengar's arms. He kept her in his arm the whole waiting for Ahri to pass out. Ahri was trying her best to stay awake, but with time, she lost conscious, and everything went black.

 _Cold... I can only feel this..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I don't like that..._

Ahri opened her eyes, and she was lying on a bed, inside a luxury room. She was wearing a small white dress. She could see a night sky from the window.

 _What happen? Everything was a dream?_

Ahri looked at her leg, and the small scar on her leg was still there.

 _It wasn't a dream... but where I am, now?_

Ahri looked next to her, and her clothes were on the chair all cleaned. She dressed herself quickly, and left her room, when she was going to left the hotel the innkeeper called for her.

"You finally awake?" said the man

Ahri remain silent, and just nodded to the man.

"The man who take you here, left a massage for you." declared the man, as he gave Ahri a paper.

Ahri opened the paper, and started reading.

 _'I'm sure you are wondering, why I did this... Well...You're right, I shouldn't gave up now... I should go and find more beasts out of my territory, but I can't take you with me... I love being with you... I never enjoy being with somebody else for a long time. I want to protect you, but... don't worry... When I will be sure that I have every beasts on my wall, I will come back to you. That's why I need you to wait for me. This is actually strange to say this... that not really my things to say this but... I love you Ahri...We will meet again, and this time my dream will be complete... and... I will need a new dream, I guess... I will need your help, too. This is not a goodbye, more like a 'See you soon._ _By the way, I was going to send you back to the town anyways, even without our discussion... If you had stay longer, it would have more hard for me, to let you go... I didn't want you to go away... maybe I developed a Lima syndrome... That would be funny... but, I was finally happy, since a long time. Thank you, Ahri.''_

Slowly tears fell from Ahri's eyes.  
 _You are a idiot... Why did I fell for you?... Maybe, I'm a idiot, too, or... I develop a Stockholm syndrome... Nah... He didn't kidnap me... so, it's impossible._

"My beautiful lady, such a beauty like you, should not cry, and smile." said a man

Ahri looked at the man. Who was giving her a tissue. Ahri took it, and wiped her tears.

"Maybe, having a dinner at the most beautiful restaurant in town will make you smile?" interrogated the man with a seducing smile.

"Sure. Let me prepare myself." responded Ahri as she walked to her room.

She closed her door, and went to the bathroom. A beautiful, and big bath was in the corner of room. A giant mirror was on the wall, Ahri looked at herself.  
 _Well... He's still continuing to follow his dream, I should do the same... Well... I hope you will enjoy this dinner Mister... It will be the last one for you...  
_ Ahri smiled to herself, and prepared herself for tonight.

Back in the present, Ahri was lying on her bed at the League, all the memory of what happen one year ago, came back to her. She was happy that he was okay... but, she was hoping, that there meeting will be in a different place. Ahri didn't realize that a lot of time passed since she was started remembering.  
 _I guess... I should go see him... Actually it will be impossible to avoid him, so... let's go...  
_ As she move toward the door, someone knocked. Ahri was thinking it will be a summoner saying that someone need her, and she opened the door, and for her surprise, it was Rengar who was in front her door.

"Hello, Foxy." said Rengar

"Foxy, really? Did you forgot my name in one year?" asked Ahri

"Don't worry, I didn't forgot your name Ahri. Actually... I couldn't." responded Rengar

"Rengar... Anyways, what happen to your eye?" asked Ahri

"This..." started Rengar

Rengar put on of his hand on his eye patch.

"This is a very long story... I will tell you later." explained Rengar

"Okay, you will explain everything tonight, when we will eat together, at a good restaurant." said Ahri

"Is this a proposition?" asked Rengar

"More like a order." responded Ahri

They both laughed. Ahri slowly stopped laughing, looked at Rengar, and smiled.

"I'm happy to see you are okay." declared Ahri

"Me too." expressed Rengar

Rengar slowly walked toward Ahri, and hugged her in his huge arms. Ahri hugged him back, she closed her eyes, and put her head on his chest

"I'm sorry, Ahri..." whispered Rengar

"Why?" asked Ahri

"Well... I told you, I will meet you again, when my collection will be complete... but... I couldn't finishing it..." responded Rengar

Ahri slowly moved her head back from his chest and looked at him.

"You found a new beats to hunt?" asked Ahri

"Yeah, after looking for days, I finally found something, but I couln't kill it... this beast was really strong." responded Rengar

"Is that why you here?" asked Ahri

"Yes... but I wasn't thinking I will see you here." responded Rengar

"Looks like, we had to meet again sooner than you thought. By the way... how did you found my room? You already visited the entire League?" asked Ahri

"Well... When I arrived, I immediately saw you. but with those summoners, I couldn't move on my own for a while. After they accept I could finally moved around on my own. Some other champions came, and I had some talk with them... but I was still looking for you. And 'She' accept to help me." explained Rengar

"She?" asked Ahri

Rengar pointed a person in the corridor outside Ahri's room, and Sona was waiting, looking at them.

"Sona! You were listening?!" yelled Ahri

Sona slowly walked toward Rengar took one of his hand, and started to draw letters with her finger.

" 'I'm surprised that you didn't take his soul...' " said Rengar

"That's not funny, Sona. And plus, I'm sure you having fun right now." said Ahri

"What do you mean?" asked Rengar

"She rarely used someone's hand for... communicated... She prefer to write on a paper. That mean she like the touch of your pawn." said Ahri

"Really?!" said Rengar

Sona looked away, and try to act innocent.

"Well... She's right, you pawns are really soft." said Ahri touching his other hand.

"Are you both friends?" asked Rengar

"Sona is my best friend." responded Ahri as she moved toward Sona's side

"I see... Well, could you both show me around?" asked Rengar

"Sure, no problem." responded Ahri

Sona showed that she was refusing the offer, and that she had other things do to.

"Okay... then, let's go." said Ahri

Ahri grabbed Rengar's right arm, and they both started to walk away. Ahri looked behind, and move her lips to say 'Thank you.'. Sona who noticed it, smiled, she suddenly took a paper, and write something, and show it to Ahri while, she was still seeing her. 'I will play a romantic song for you.'

Ahri smiled, and moved her gaze away. Sona returned to her room, and started composing.

In the corridor, while Rengar and Ahri were still visiting. A lot of champions were looking at them.

"Ahri... Since, I fail my promise... I should promise you something else." said Rengar

"Like what?" asked Ahri

"I won't leave you behind this time." responded Ahri

"Can I believe you, this time?" interrogated Ahri

"Of course." responded Rengar

"Then... I want you to say, those three special words." said Ahri

"Did I have to? This is a little embarrassing..." declared Rengar

"Say it." expressed Ahri

"Fine...I...Love...You..." whispered Rengar

"I didn't hear you." said Ahri

Ahri stopped in front of Rengar, and turned to face him.

"I love you, Ahri..." declared Rengar, as he try to hide his embarrassed.

"Me too." said Ahri

Ahri slowly moved toward him, and kissed him. Rengar hugged her with one arm, and passed his other hand in her hair. Suddenly, they broke the kiss, when a summoner interrupted them.

"Ahri, Rengar. Both of you, are being called for a match." said the summoner

The summoner left them with a teleportation.

"I guess, we have to go..." said Ahri

"Yeah..." whispered Rengar

"Let's hope to be on the same team, okay?" asked Ahri

"Okay." responded Rengar

They both run to the summoner's rift teleporter, both hoping to be with the each other, for the match, and for a very long time, too.


End file.
